Rapto em Hogsmeade
by Alessandra Malfoy Black
Summary: Nenhum dos Marotos poderia imaginar que em um simples final de semana em Hogsmeade, tudo poderia mudar... Será que eles irão sobreviver? O que há por trás de um encontro suspeito, um comportamento estranho e uma amiga em perigo?
1. Prólogo

**(N/A: Oi! Gente, essa é minha primeira fic e ela é conjunta com Nanda Grace,**

**Harry Potter e os outros personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente haha.**

**Se vocês gostarem, mandem reviews, é sempre um bom estímulo kkkkk'.**

**Obs: Os bilhetinhos da Lene são em itálico e os da Lily em negrito.)**

**Prólogo**

**( Marlene )**

E lá estava eu, sentada ouvindo aquele professor chato, naquela aula chata, com aqueles sonserinos chatos. Como eu odeio Poções... Não sei como a Lily aguenta e ainda se sai bem! Mas até que tem uns sonserinos bem gatos aqui, hehe. Não que um dia eles abandonem aquele maldito orgulho sonserino e me chamem pra sair, afinal, eles só não me chamam para sair porque sou uma grifinória, se não fosse por isso acho que já teriam me chamado... Eu sou irresistível! Oh, santo Merlin, acho que estou andando demais com o Sirius.

_Nota mental pra mim mesma : _Parar de me comportar como uma versão marota feminina.

Enfim, eu já falei o quanto eu odeio essa aula ? Se já falei, falo de novo e de novo e de novo... Vou mandar um bilhete pra Lily pra ver se acabo com o tédio.

_" LILYS ! Minha amiga linda , como você aguenta essa aula ? Está um tédio total ."_

**"Lene , só porque o Slugue te odeia não é um motivo suficiente pra você não gostar dessa aula . Agora me conta , babys , por que o Lucius não pára de olhar pra você , hein ?"**

_"Ele não está olhando pra mim ..." _Ela está louca? Ele nunca olhou para mim, mas não faz mal dar só uma olhadinha... ELE TÁ OLHANDO SIM ! E POR QUE EU ESTOU QUASE TENDO UM TRECO ? POR QUE ? Lily, querida, você vai ter que me aguentar agora.

_" ELE TÁ OLHANDO ! É TÃO DESCARADAMENTE ! "_

**" E.u d.i.s.s.e , por que você sempre duvida do que eu falo ? Eu sou a mais inteligente aqui , baby . "**

_" E concerteza também a mais humilde ... " _

Mal eu entreguei o bilhete para a Srta. Evans, o sinal tocou me deixando em meio a pensamentos loucos, mas mesmo assim me levantei e fui esperar ela na porta como sempre fazia.

Até que aqueles cabelos loiros sussurraram para mim.

- Venha comigo, Lene. - Ele segurou meu braço carinhosamente mais com uma pegada que... porra.

" Claro ! " Foi a única coisa que eu pensei, quem não pensaria ?

- Ok. - Eu te juro, juro mesmo que tentei parecer sexy, mas acabei parecendo uma pata ou coisa parecida, sou um desastre.

Estamos sozinhos no corredor escuro, Lily passou por mim e fez um sinal de positivo muito zombateiro para o meu gosto...

- Você... Vai com alguém para Hogsmeade domingo? - NÃO QUERIDO , EU VOU COM VOCÊ ! QUE TAL ? PODEMOS ATÉ NOS PEGAR LÁ, SE VOCÊ QUISER ! Como eu sou tapada. Por que eu estou pensando isso ?

- Não...

- Eu pensei que talvez, você quisesse ir comigo. - ISSO GAROTO ! NÃO SEJA COVARDE , BOTE O QUE QUER NA CABEÇA E FAÇA ! Agora eu te quero só para fazer inveja naquela idiota da Black, hehe.

- Pode ser. Então até lá ? - Sabe o que ele fez quando eu terminei de falar ? Se aproximou do meu rosto e me deu um beijo na bochecha ! Sabe, isso é fofo.

- Até.

Ele passou por mim e eu o perdi de vista.

Como eu estava feliz e parecendo uma boba no fim do corredor.

Tenho que contar isso para a Lily, rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>( Lily )<strong>

Eu estava tranquila lendo meu livro novo: Orgulho e Preconceito. Isso pode ser clichê para a maioria das garotas mas para mim não, ok ?

Continuando, eu estava tranquila na sala comunal quando um furacão loiro chegou gritando:

- EU VOU COM LUCIUS MALFOY PARA HOGSMEADE, LILY !

- Sério ? Que legal, Lene. - Eu tentei evitar mas mesmo assim levantei uma sobrancelha, eu não esperava por isso. Um sonserino querendo sair publicamente com uma típica grifinória, isso é estranho.

- Awn, Lilys, quero mostrar para aquela Narcisa que ele pode ficar com outras garotas se não ela... É bom que ela veja.

Tuchê, mais um motivo que, para mim, ele não iria querer sair com a Lene publicamente.

- É... - Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer, mas estou feliz por ela. O Lucius pode ser diferente da maioria dos caras que ela sai normalmente.

- Vou para o quarto ver todas as minhas roupas, beijos, Lilyzita.

E lá foi ela toda feliz imaginando tudo o que poderia acontecer...

* * *

><p><strong>(NA: Aqui estou eu de novo, espero de verdade que vocês tenham gostado. Reviews please. )**

**_Beijos !_**


	2. Um encontro suspeito

**Um encontro suspeito**

**( James )**

Estávamos a caminho de Hogsmeade . Eu nem acreditava que aquela ruivinha linda estava sentada do meu lado e tinha aceitado ir à aldeia comigo . Não muito longe Remus e Dorcas estavam conversando , Sirius tentava desesperadamente ignorar as garotas que mandavam beijos pra ele e depois davam uns sorrisinhos. Eu e Remus rimos muito disso , o cachorro estava a ponto de explodir . Mas tinha uma coisa que eu ainda não tinha entendido direito ... Lily me disse que Marlene iria ... com Lucius ? Totalmente estranho . Mas fazer o que ? Se ela quiser se envolver com sonserinos fedidos , eu que não vou tentar impedir .

Chegamos pouco tempo depois . Eu , Lily , Sirius , Remo e Dorcas fomos para o Três Vassouras e nos sentamos numa mesa .

- Lírio , quer uísque de fogo ?

- Ah , nem me lembre disso . Eu estava fora de mim naquela noite do Quinto Ano ... Acho que uma cerveja amanteigada está bom para nós cinco . E , a propósito , NÃO me chame de Lírio - Evans disse com aquele ar de irritação que eu conhecia tão bem .

- Está certo , Evans . Mas só porque estou de bom-humor hoje .

- Ah , Pontas . Não finja ser um santo . Todos aqui sabemos você está com raiva pelo plano não ter dado certo ... - Sirius me disse .

E até que o "peludo" tinha razão . Tentei convidar a Dorcas para ir comigo a Hogsmeade , porque queria enciumar um pouco a ruiva . Mas aquele cachorro ainda me pagava por ter falado nisso na frente da Evans . O que ele estava pensando ?

- Sirius , não faço ideia do que está falando ... - eu disse .

- Você sabe ... Você tentou conv... - Black disse , mas a frase foi interrompida por Remus , felizmente , que pediu cinco cervejas amanteigadas .

- Então , Lily , que história é essa da Marlene com o Lucius , hein? - Dorcas falou pela primeira vez desde que tínhamos nos sentado .

Vi Sirius revirando os olhos . Aquele cachorro não tinha quem mudasse ...

- Também achei estranho . Mas ela espera que seja diferente dos outros garotos com quem saiu ... - explicou a ruiva .

Evans tinha um tom preocupado na voz . Eu entendia o que ela sentia . Segurei de leve a mão dela e , felizmente , ela não a soltou .

- Sei como se sente , Lírio . Mas , tudo bem . O que pode acontecer de mal ?

- Ah , James , só acho essa história muito suspeita ...

Ela devia estar mal mesmo pra não se importar em eu chamá-la de Lírio .

- Ah , você sabe como é a Marlene , Lily . Mas tenho certeza de que nada de mal vai acontecer . Ela só vai dar uns amassos no Malfoy - Dorcas estava bem tranquila .

- Acho que vou ao banheiro - Sirius se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro masculino . Ele devia estar enjoado mesmo . Geralmente ele vai pro banheiro feminino pra ver garotas ... bom , você sabe .

- Realmente , esse Sirius não presta ... - brincou Remus .

Depois de bebermos as cerveijas amanteigadas , eu e Lily fomos passear por Hogsmeade , Sirius foi no Cabeça de Javali para ver se Marlene estava lá (eu disse que Lucius não iria tirar o disfarce assim , mas ele não quis me ouvir , afinal , ele é Sirius) e Remo e Dorcas permaneceram no Três Vassouras .

Novamente segurei a mão de Lily , mas dessa vez não tive tanta sorte . Ela soltou logo .

- Por que você precisa ser sempre tão difícil , Evans ?

- Caso você não tenha notado , tenho coisas mais importantes pra pensar . Será que você pode parar de ser um completo idiota por pelo menos cinco minutos ?

- Só se você parar de ser difícil - eu disse .

Aquela ruiva estava me deixando doido . Parecia que quanto mais eu me aproximava dela , mais ela era difícil ... Eu não sabia mais o que fazer , as dicas de Sirius nunca davam certo ... Aquele desgraçado . Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça da Evans ...

- James , venha . - A ruiva puxou meu braço e me levou para um lugar escuro .

Agora sim ... Mas depois percebi que não tinha sido nada do que eu pensava . Lily tinha visto Lucius e Marlene passando por uma loja e queria espioná-los . O que tinha dado nela ?

- É melhor dar certo - ouvi Lucius dizer .

- Pode deixar comigo - disse Marlene .

Eles se distanciaram um do outro sem se abraçar nem dizer mais nada . Eu achei tudo muito suspeito ... Até porque o "é melhor dar certo" não parecia ter a ver com o relacionamento deles e essas coisas ... Estava em um tom autoritário . E aquele "pode deixar" ? O que a Marlene tinha que fazer para o Lucius e de tão boa vontade ?

Lily me levou para dentro de uma loja de doces .

- Você ouviu , James ? Não achou estranho ?

- Achei . Mas você poderia pedir pra ela te explicar .

- Acho que deveríamos nos reunir ao resto . Vamos procurar Sirius , ele deve estar preocupado se ainda não a achou - disse Evans .

Então fomos os dois em direção ao Cabeça de Javali . Nem precisamos entrar , Sirius já estava saindo de lá .

- Nada - disse ele .

- Nós a vimos - eu disse .

Os olhos de Sirius se iluminaram .

- Ela está bem ? Onde foi ? Por que ela não está com vocês ?

- Bem , na verdade , ela nem nos viu . Nós meio que ... espionamos ela - disse Lily .

Então eu e a Evans contamos a história inteira .

- Eu sabia que sair com ele não era boa ideia . Sabe-se lá o que viu ... O que ouviu ... O que concordou em fazer ... - eu não via aquele cachorro preocupado desse jeito há um bom tempo .

- Calma , cara , não fique paranóico . Vamos falar com ela e vai ficar tudo bem - eu disse .

Sei que pareci muito "mamãezinha" dizendo isso , mas Sirius não era uma pessoa que ninguém gostava de ver preocupado , era uma coisa quase impossível . Mas eu nem acreditava no que tinha dito ...

Eu , Lily e Sirius fomos pro Três Vassouras chamar Remus e Dorcas . Nos surpreendemos um pouco quando vimos os dois abraçados , com Remus alisando o cabelo dela .

- Perdemos alguma coisa ? - Sirius foi o único que conseguiu falar , o sorriso se formando aos poucos em seu rosto .

Sinceramente , acho que aquele vira-lata não estava triste só pelo que eu e a ruiva ouvimos . Era suspeito , mas tinham várias hipóteses pra explicar isso e podia não ser nada de mais . Acho que Sirius estava assim , porque percebi que desde o começo do ano ele está gostando da Marlene . Sei que isso soa estranho , o Sirius não gosta de ninguém , ele fica com uma por semana ... Mas esse ano ele realmente estava sentindo algo por Marlene ...

O Remus e a Dorcas só deram um sorrisinho , que desapareceu depois de termos contado o que vimos .

- Como assim ? Eles não se beijaram quando ela foi embora ? Pra mim as frases podem significar muitas coisas , a única coisa estranha é como eles se despediram ... - agumentou Dorcas .

- Não sei , temos que falar com ela - disse Lily .

- Vamos pensar pelo lado racional ... - começou Remus .

Eu e Sirius nos olhamos e entendi que ele estava pensando o mesmo que eu ... "Ah , lá vem o Remus , com suas teorias , o que ele vai dizer hoje ? Que o Ministério está envolvido ? Só faltava essa ..."

-... se eles tivessem brigado não iriam se falar como se tivessem um plano , ou algo a fazer juntos . O que é estranho é o fato deles nem terem se abraçado quando se distanciaram um do outro . Isso poderia ser normal , mas não vindo da Marlene . Ela só não é pior do que Sirius - Remus concluiu .

- Obrigado , Remus . Eu sei que sou demais - Sirius se gabando mais uma vez ...

Marlene chegou no Três Vassouras naquele exato momento .

- Como foi ? - perguntaram Lily e Dorcas ao mesmo tempo .

- Ah ... Foi ... ótimo , simplesmente ótimo .

Lily , Dorcas e Marlene foram em direção ao banheiro . Marlene pouco a vontade e Sirius se segurando para não explodir .

- Sirius , Remus , vamos passear por Hogsmeade . Depois nos preocupamos com a Marlene , Sirius - eu disse ao ver seu olhar na porta do banheiro. - Precisamos de um tempo só para os Marotos .


	3. Sensíveis

**Sensíveis**

**(Lily )**  
>Eu e a Dorcas acabamos de puxar a Marlene para o banheiro feminino, porque a Lene não pode achar que vai sair com Lucius e não contar os detalhes para nós! É impossível. Só que não podíamos falar sobre isso na frente dos Marotos, afinal isso é conversa de banheiro feminino.<br>Ok, a Lene parece estranha. Eu não falo isso só porque foi estranho ela sair com o Lucius, mas porque ela não está pulando e gritando: OMG, EU O BEIJEI... Ou coisas do tipo, coisas super Marlenes. Resolvi que já que estávamos lá, ela teria muita coisa para explicar.  
>- Lene, você está bem, amiga? - Dorcas começou a perguntar como se fosse uma mãe preocupada com a filha.<br>- Por que não estaria? E se não estivesse? - AI, Lene, você está um pouco grossa.  
>- Ela está preocupada com você. Só isso, somos amigas. Isso é o nosso trabalho.- Eu tive que me meter! Ela estava se achando e isso não era normal.<br>- Aff, desculpe então, eu não estou para papo hoje, então me dêem um tempo, ok? - Ela falou isso bufando e saiu. Simplesmente SAIU! MARLENE MCKINNON, VOCÊ NÃO PODE SAIR! Ok, ela vai sair só porque ela está uma chata.  
>Dorcas a olhava estressadamente, mas logo depois me olhou com tristeza. Um olhar muito difícil vindo dela, ela era sempre tão feliz, tão... Dorcas.<br>- Lilys, vamos procurar o Remus, por favor. - Notei que havia um tom de urgência em sua voz, e meio que estava na cara que ela estava caída por ele.  
>- Ok, vamos lá. - Abracei ela e sem querer acabou deixando escapar uma lágrima. Ela sempre foi muito sensível, qualquer coisa deixa ela triste. <em><strong>E Marlene Mckinnon sabe muito bem disso!<strong>_  
>- Own Dorcas, não fica assim, ok migs? Ela está idiota hoje. - Ela conteu um risinho e saímos a procura dos marotos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>( Sirius )<strong>  
>Marlene Mckinnon gostou do encontro com aquela cobra nojenta! Ele é idiota, otário, cafajeste, mentiroso, otário, idiota, covarde, idiota... Ele é tudo que ela poderia não querer! Eu sou tudo que ela poderia querer! Ok, vou parar com isso. Mas eu não gostei nem um pouco dessa história, aquele Malfoy ainda merece um soco bem forte, ou um chute em um lugar que possa deixá-lo infértil.<br>Eu cuido disso mais tarde. Agora eu tenho que ir na Dedosdemel, só acho que o Rabicho devia evitar isso.  
>- Peter, você não acha que tá gordinho demais para ir na Dedosdemel? – Eu, claro, não ia perder a oportunidade para tirar onda com ele.<br>- Nã...ão. - Ele abaixou a cabeça, parecia constrangido. Às vezes eu não entendo o Peter.  
>- Calma aê, Rabicho, era brincadeira. - Claro que eu tive que me explicar, se não ele ia ficar todo ofendido, aff.<br>- Eu sei, idiota.  
>- Awn, vocês são tão amorosos. - Remus às vezes conseguia ser muito idiota. E eu tô reclamando por que?<br>Enfim, estávamos caminhando ou quase correndo até a Dedosdemel quando duas garotas chegam gritando atrás de nós.  
>- MENINOOS! - Elas pareciam desesperadas.<br>- Olá, Lily . - James sorriu para ela, enquanto Dorcas se jogava em cima de Remus... A coisa ficou séria.  
>- Ah, oi também, Potter. - Aiai, ela fica dando de difícil, mas todos nós sabemos que a Evans ama o James.<br>- Eu também quero um pouquinho do seu amor, Lily! - É obvio que eu não ia perder a oportunidade de zoar ela e o James.  
>- Sirius... Eu estou te estranhando. - Falou James levantando uma sobrancelha, o que fez todo mundo rir.<br>Eram coisas da minha cabeça ou Remus estava tirando o cabelo do rosto da Dorcas e sussurrando coisas para ela? Meu Merlin, não eram. Aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo!  
>Eu puxei a Lily e o James e o Peter foi atrás, para longe dos pombinhos, que meigo. Estávamos em um beco sem saída, literalmente.<br>- Nós estávamos atrapalhando eles, queridos.  
>Usei todo o meu tom mais masculino para falar essa frase, acreditem se quiserem.<br>- Querido, vocês dois que estão me atrapalhando. - James apontou para mim e depois para o Peter e logo nós entendemos e saímos correndo em direção aonde nós tínhamos que ir, deixando mais dois pombinhos a sós.

* * *

><p><strong>( James )<strong>  
>- Até que enfim a sós, Lily.<br>Eu não perdi tempo e a "fechei" na parede, fazendo com que a única opção dela fosse falar comigo.  
>- James, James... Não importa se vamos ficar a sós ou não. - Ela me magoou, sério.<br>- Lilys, Lilys não seja má, querida. - Ela riu de mim, e isso me fez rir também.  
>- Eu sou má. - Ela fez um biquinho e eu juro que me segurei para não beija-lá na hora.<br>- Evans... Você...  
>- Eu...<br>- Apenas... - Eu só pensava em tê-la para mim, em beijá-la, tocar seu cabelo... Cheguei mais perto dela e vi ela fechar os olhos, acariciei seus cabelos e quando cheguei perto de sua boca...  
>- O QUE VOCÊS... Ai desculpa. – Dorcas, eu vou te matar.<br>Dorcas e Remus, o que vocês querem que eu escreva na lápide do túmulo dos dois? Eu estava quase, quase lá.  
>A Lily, claro, se recuperou rapidamente e passou por debaixo dos meus braços e foi falar com a amiga.<br>- Nada Dorcas, vamos para o castelo? - Vendo que a amiga afirmou com a cabeça, ela se virou e falou - Até mais.  
>Uhuuuuul! Lily Evans me disse até mais, dancinha da vitória. Aham, uhul, aham, uhul, aham, uhul.<br>Ok, eu estou ridículo ultimamente.

* * *

><p><strong>( Lily )<strong>  
>Ai meu Merlin, ai meu Merlin, ai meu Merlin.<br>Eu quase beijei James Potter! O que tá acontecendo comigo? Isso não vai acontecer novamente, não, não, não.  
>- Obrigada, Dorcas - Falei antes de pular para lhe dar um abraço, ela me olhava confusa e murmurou um " de nada " mas nós já tínhamos chegados no castelo, quando um vulto chamado Marlene passou por nós.<br>Eu preciso contar que fechei a cara na mesma hora? **Sou temperamental demais às vezes.**  
>Ela se virou e veio falar conosco.<br>- Oi... - Eu revirei os olhos, estava cansada dos showzinhos hoje, a Dorcas meiga falou com ela.  
>- Olá, resolveu falar com as suas amigas?<br>- Desculpem se fui grossa hoje, eu estava meio com raiva... O encontro não foi lá essas coisas.

Aí, quando ela falou isso, ela abaixou a cabeça, meu coração de pedra ficou até com pena.  
>- Tudo bem migs, você quer desabafar? - É eu tinha que fazer as "pazes" com ela, afinal era a Lene.<br>- Muito obrigada. - Então quando ela respondeu isso ela nós abraçou com toda força e nós seguimos em direção a torre da Grifinória.

* * *

><p>(<strong>NA **: OOOOOOOOI, aqui estamos nós novamente... Quem escreveu esse chap para vocês foi a** Nanda Grace** minha linda amiga que está fazendo essa **nota**, haha.  
>E aí, gente, estão gostando? Ainda tem MUITA mas MUITA coisa por vir...<em> A historia ainda nem começou<em>...  
>Os chaps vão ser pequenininhos para não ficar chato e assim talvez postarmos mais rápido...<p>

E** reviews**? Vamos tentar responder todas por PM, ok? Fica melhor para responder a todas e as duas autoras.  
><em><strong>Enfim, Beijosssss!<strong>_


	4. Uma garota sem limites

**Uma garota sem limites**

**( Dorcas )**

Meu Merlin , o que aconteceu com a Lene ? Uma hora fica grosseira sem motivo , na outra se arrepende e tenta ser mais gentil do que o normal ... Se bem que não foi uma tarde perdida , tenho bons pressentimentos sobre eu e o Remus ... Ah , eu nem acreditei que finalmente ele tomou coragem de mostrar o que sente por mim ... Estou sonhadora . E a Lily e o James ? Se bem que não foi surpresa pra ninguém , mas James me lançou um olhar de "aguarde" , quando eu SEM QUERER os interrompi , que me mostrou que ele realmente quer me matar . Mas tudo bem .

- Nós estávamos nos dando muito bem no começo , com o ... ahn , charme dele e ... conversamos um pouco . Mas depois eu percebi que ... bom , ele só estava lá pra me beijar e essas coisas e que ... o que mesmo ? Eh , não ligava pra os meus sentimentos - começou Marlene , quando nos sentamos no sofá da sala comunal .

- Como assim "o que mesmo" ? - perguntou Lily .

- Ah , eu só estava ... pensando . Eu pensei em voz alta - explicou Marlene .

Eu não estava mais conseguindo me conter , precisava falar isso .

- Então por que quando vocês se despediram ele disse "é melhor dar certo" e você disse "pode deixar comigo" ?

- Ahn ... O que ? - foi o que Lene conseguiu dizer.

"Não , ele queria continuar saindo comigo e eu fui ... ahn ... sarcástica. Mas como vocês sabem disso ?"

- Nós ... - eu comecei .

- Eu vi - disse Lily .

- Ah , ok . Ele é um cafajeste . Só estava lá pra ficar comigo . E foi só - Lene falou , agora artificialmente mais confiante .

Aquela Lene era estranha . Ela não queria nos contar tudo , nem a inteira verdade , mas ela sempre foi tão animada ! Corria pra falar comigo e com Lily todas as vezes que saía com alguém . Eu não entendia o que tinha dado nela ... A única explicação era ela ter recebido um fora quando tentou ficar com ele . Pronto , deve ter sido isso . Ela ficou com vergonha de contar pra a gente , porque nunca tinha recebido um fora na vida antes ... Mas eu não podia perguntar isso . Ela negaria de qualquer jeito .

* * *

><p><strong>( Remus )<strong>

Eu , James , Sirius e Peter voltamos para o castelo e ficamos sentados na grama , na frente do lago , como fazíamos todas as vezes que não estávamos fazendo "planos marotos" . Sirius estava conversando com James , xingando Lucius de todos os palavrões imagináveis ; Peter estava ouvindo tudo , confirmando com a cabeça e depois olhando pro lago ; eu , então , achei melhor ficar lendo meu livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas , só pra me distrair . Achei que estavam fazendo tempestade em copo d'água com relação à Marlene e Lucius . Todos sabem que Marlene sai com muitos , um dia ou outro ela iria sair com algum sonserino . E o fato dela estar estranha podia ser simplesmente ... porque o encontro não tinha ido bem . Os significados pra aquelas frases podiam ser muitos e ... só dei hipóteses lá no Três Vassouras . Três Vassouras ... o primeiro lugar em que beijei Dorcas ... e isso foi hoje . Estou um pouco perturbado , não sei o que deu em mim . Até que agora estou bem satisfeito , mas não sei como eu fiz aquilo . Nós estávamos conversando , começamos a falar sobre doces e eu disse que preferia ela a qualquer doce do mundo ... Só agora percebi como isso deve ter soado tosco . Sou um idiota total , mas parece que ela gostou . Então ela beijou minha bochecha e eu virei o rosto até se tornar um beijo na boca de verdade ... Ah , preciso parar com isso . E quando ela descobrir que sou um lobisomem ? E quando quatro ou cinco noites por mês eu disser que não posso sair com ela ? Ok , estou ficando paranóico , mas acho que eu penso demais. Preciso parar de me preocupar com as coisas antes delas acontecerem .

- E aí, Sirius? Lamentando a sua derrota? - Lucius passou por nós com alguns amigos da Sonserina.

- Ah, vá se catar - respondeu James.

- Eu sei cuidar de mim sozinho - disse Sirius furioso, se levantando e tirando a varinha.

- O que foi, Black? Vai chamar a mamãe? - Retrucou um dos amigos de Lucius, Dolohov.

- Seu desgraçado - O cachorro estava vermelho de raiva.

Sirius apontou a varinha pra Lucius, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- _Sectumsempra _- murmurou Lucius. Sirius caiu no chão cheio de cortes.

- Seu... seu... - começou James, mas em vez dele terminar a frase, pegou sua varinha.

"_Estupefaça_".

E Lucius desmaiou.

Eu achei melhor fazer alguma coisa pra aquela briga terminar. Andei até Sirius e consegui fazer o sangue diminuir um pouco, mas foi só uma coisa temporária. Eu tinha que chamar um professor e rápido.

Os amigos de Lucius se acovardaram e foram embora, deixando o corpo dele no chão.

- Vamos, James. Vamos levar Sirius pro castelo - eu disse.

Então eu e James carregamos Sirius e Peter nos seguiu. A Professora McGonagall foi a primeira pessoa que achamos. Ela levou Sirius pra ala hospitalar e depois chamou a mim e a James para irmos pra sala dela.

- Então, podem começar a me contar exatamente o que aconteceu - ela disse.

- Lucius atacou Sirius - James disse.

- E por que ele faria isso, senhor Potter? - McGonagall nunca desistia.

- Porque ele é idiota, oras - James não sabia enrolar direito, eu tinha que admitir.

- Isso é sério, Potter.

- Lucius estava provocando Sirius, então ele o provocou também e Lucius fez isso - eu disse.

- Entendo... Vamos ver o que Lucius diz a respeito.

Eu já estava acostumado a me meter em confusões, onde geralmente eu não tinha feito nada. Mas, sendo um maroto, era impossível ter uma vida tranquila em Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>( Lily )<strong>

Na aula de História da Magia, o professor Binns estava explicando pela milésima vez a inimizade entre os duendes e bruxos e as confusões que causaram. O pior de tudo é que, como ele é um fantasma, todas as gerações de bruxos que irão para Hogwarts terão que suportá-lo. Aquela voz enjoativamente calma estava me fazendo ter vontade de dormir. Dorcas estava escrevendo no caderno coisas que, mesmo que eu não pudesse ver, sabia que não tinham nada a ver com a aula. Marlene estava prestando atenção na explicação. ISSO MESMO, VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU ERRADO, ELA ESTAVA PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO NA EXPLICAÇÃO! Eu não conseguia acreditar, mas o pior era que ela estava olhando pro Binns com uma certa raiva, como se descordasse de cada coisa que ele dizia.

- Lene, o que foi? - eu perguntei a ela baixinho, já que estava do meu lado.

- O que?

- Essa cara, parece que você não toma suco de abóbora faz um mês.

- Ai, eu não aguento mais você dizendo que estou estranha o tempo todo! Essa é a minha cara, tá legal?

- Marlene McKinnon, você não me engana. O que está acontecendo com você? Antes você não me conta nada sobre o que aconteceu naquele encontro, o que é muito estranho, já que você sempre sai pulando e me conta cada detalhe sobre TUDO o que aconteceu. Depois você fica com essa cara mau-humorada.

Percebi que tinha falado alto demais. A sala toda estava olhando pra mim e pra Lene. O professor Binns parou de explicar e olhou-me com uma expressão vazia. Como eu e Marlene não falamos nada, ele recomeçou a sua explicação.

Depois da aula, vi Marlene indo embora em direção à Sala Comunal sem nem falar comigo. Eu fui com Dorcas, então. Estava falando sobre o Dia das Bruxas com ela, mas meu pensamento estava em Marlene. Eu entrei sorrateiramente na Sala Comunal, depois de Dorcas dizer que tinha um encontro com Remus. Estava feliz por ela. Mas, enfim, quando entrei, vi Marlene bebendo algo de uma garrafinha que tirou das vestes e fazer uma careta depois.

- Lily, preciso te contar uma coisa - ela disse.

- O que?

Meu coração acelerou, pensando que ela poderia revelar o que tinha acontecido todo esse tempo, e porque estava tão diferente.

- Eu não fiquei com Lucius.

Fiquei um pouco desapontada, esperava ser outra coisa, mas talvez ela estivesse triste por isso. Mas, se fosse isso, ela devia ser muito idiota. Tratar as amigas assim só por um sonserino imbecil não gostar dela não era motivo pra tudo aquilo, até porque UM MONTE de garotos gotavam dela. Mas eu tinha que esperar agora pra ouvi-la contar a história por inteiro.

* * *

><p><strong>( Sirius )<strong>

Eu me acordei na ala hospitalar. Não lembrava de nada, só do idiota do Lucius me provocando com aquela cara de merda. Queria sair de lá naquele estante. Precisava acabar com Lucius e procurar a Marlene. Eu me sentia um idiota, indo atrás de uma garota e sendo "derrotado" por um sonserino. Nunca tinha me sentindo assim. Era como se eu não fosse a atração principal. Como se eu estivesse em segundo plano. E Marlene... Como ela podia preferir Lucius e ainda ficar ferida por algo que ele fez? Será que ela não percebe que eu sou muito melhor? Eu tinha de fazer algo pra ela me notar e ir atrás de mim...

- Sirius, ainda bem que você acordou. Dormiu por um dia inteiro. Tive que chamar o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas pra te fazer melhorar. Mas agora já pode sair. Vá para o Salão Principal. Está na hora do jantar - disse Madame Pomfrey.

Eu pensei por um segundo "Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?" Então aquilo era um feitiço das trevas. Mas agora só uma coisa importava, a sorte tinha me ajudado, eu podia sair daquelas quatro paredes brancas.

Nem respondi e corri para a porta, com Madame Pomfrey resmungando que eu ainda estava fraco e não podia correr. Cheguei no Salão Principal e a primeira coisa que vi foi aquela garota linda rindo e agitando seus cabelos loiros, ao lado de Lily e Dorcas.

- Olá, Lene.

- Ah, você. O que foi? Não conseguiu nem lançar um feitiço antes de cair no chão? - ela respondeu.

- O que? É assim que você me recebe?

- Eu gostei de ver sua cara. Sempre se amostrando, agora eu posso te zoar - . O que deu nela?

Vendo que Lily a olhou estranhamente, ela deu um sorrisinho e disse:

- É brincadeira.

Então ela me abraçou rapidamente, com um pouco de desgosto. Eu não a entendia, aquela não podia ser a Lene, fizeram uma lavagem cerebral nela. Ela sempre me amou, apesar de não querer admitir... e ela não é tão boa atriz. Não podia estar fazendo isso pra me deixar confuso... Ela simplesmente sempre se atira nos meus braços. Ok, não sempre. Mas eu via aquele sorrisinho toda vez que ela me via.

James e Remus logo vieram me dar umas palmadinhas nas costas e perguntaram como eu estava. Também disseram que Lucius está uma fera, por James tê-lo estuporado. Peter resmungou alguma coisa também. Lily e Dorcas fizeram rostos significativos. Mas depois de comer, eu decidi uma coisa: iria espionar Marlene. Queria saber o que escondia. Será que ela estava saindo escondido com Lucius e tudo o que nos disse foi uma mentira porque sabia que nenhum de nós iria gostar?

Disse pra James que ia pegar meu material de Herbologia nas estufas. Peguei o Mapa do Maroto e emprestada a Capa da Invisibilidade, só esperava que ele não notasse. Poderia contar tudo pra ele, mas não queria mostrar que eu estava realmente gostando de uma garota. Isso estragaria a minha reputação totalmente.

Vi que ela estava nos jardins de Hogwarts, perto da Floresta Proibida. Meu corpo tremeu por dentro quando vi dois pontinhos perto dela no Mapa do Maroto: Lucius Malfoy e Amico Carrow. Corri pra lá imediatamente. O que estava acontecendo? Eu cheguei lá e fiquei perto deles, mas não demais pra eles não ouvirem meus passos e movimentos.

- Então, como está indo? - perguntou Carrow.

- Eh, nada mal. Mas eles suspeitam - respondeu Marlene.

- Você precisa se esforçar mais - Malfoy a advertiu.

Então, pelo meu espanto, a Capa da Invisibilidade escorregou e três pares de olhos se viraram pra mim.

**(N/A: Eu, Alessandra Malfoy Black, que escrevi esse chap pra vocês. Espero que estejam gostando, mas ainda tem muitas surpresas, suspense e uma pitada de romance, claro. Que fofo o Sirius, né? Ele finalmente percebeu que o universo não gira só em volta dele kkkkk'**

**Kisses!)**


End file.
